


Elämäni Virheet

by ellenrose7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Inaccuracies, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenrose7/pseuds/ellenrose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niallilla on ongelmia useiden asioiden kanssa. Tule, ja näe kuinka hän selviää niistä.</p><p>(Niall kärsii useista addiktioista ja epävarmuuksista)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elämäni Virheet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mistakes of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278405) by [ellenrose7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenrose7/pseuds/ellenrose7). 



Niall

Se alkoi jokin aika One Directionin perustamisen jälkeen, mistä on nyt yli kolme vuotta. 

Saatat ihmetellä, mikä alkoi. 'Viiltelyni' on vastauksesi. 

Olen aina ollut hyvin iloinen ja pirteä ihminen. Olen edelleen sellainen, mutta en vain niin suurta osaa ajasta. 

Mutta mennäkseni asiaan, vihaa alkoi tulla ja aluksi pystyin oleman välittämättä siitä. Mutta sitten se alkoi olla liian paljon ja aloin etsiä tapaa päästä siitä eroon, tai ainakin unohtaa sen.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Ensin kokeilin alkoholia, se toimi jonkin aikaa, mutta sitten ihmiset alkoivat huomaamaan juomiseni ja jopa enemmän juoruja alkoi leviämään. 

Jopa Modest! kuuli siitä ja he käskivät minun lopettaa. Minä, kiltti poika kun olen, tottelin. Seuraavaksi kokeilin huumeita, tarkemmin sanottuna heroiinia, mutta sillä oli melko lailla sama vaikutus faneihin – ja muuhun maailmaan. Ei, he eivät saaneet tietää huumeiden käytöstäni, he vain huomasivat muutokset olemuksessani, ja loppujen lopuksi saamani vieroitusoireet olivat pahempia kuin se tila, jossa olin. 

Taas minun piti aloittaa etsintäni uudelleen. Aloin oksentaa ruokani, jotta voisin tavoittaa minulle asetetut odotukset, mutta tällä kertaa äitini puuttui peliin. Hän oli nähnyt minut yhdessä haastattelussamme ja huomannut, että poskeni olivat kalvenneet, menettäen luonnollisen värinsä, ja että poskipääni pistivät normaalia enemmän silmään, joten hän tuli asunnolleni ja kertoi, että hän tiesi. 

Hän jäi joksikin aikaa, juuri niin kauaksi aikaa kuin minulla meni painoni takaisin saamisessa ja hän pystyi olemaan varma etten palaisi vanhoihin tapoihini. Aloin olemaan epätoivoinen, kun viha vain paheni pahenemistaan ja alkoi sattuttamaan yhä enemmän. Se ei tietenkään tarkoittanut, että lopetin sen lukemisen, päinvastoin. Luin sitä ollakseni varma, että olin edelleen se sama vanha luuseri, jonka he sanoivat minun olevan.

Minun kesti jonkin aikaa kerätä rohkeuteni ja tehdä se, mitä olin jo kauan puntaroinut mielessäni. Konserttimme jälkeen, kun palasimme kiertuebussiimme, lukitsin itseni sen pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen. 

Etsin kaapista yksittäisen partaterän ja jonkin aikaa vain katsoin sitä pidellessäni sitä käsissäni. Lopulta nostin terän ranteelleni, pitäen sitä vähän aikaa siinä, ja itselleni nyökäten upotin sen pehmeään lihaani. Se sattui aluksi ihan hirveästi, mutta muutaman kerran jälkeen kipu lieventyi ja helpotus tuli sen tilalle. 

Olin vihdoin löytänyt tavan unohtaa henkisen kipuni, edes hetkeksi. Kukaan ei huomannut mitään suuria muutoksia minussa, joten olin tyytyväinen itseeni; vihdoinkin olin onnistunut jossain.

Onnistumisen ilo ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauan. Yhtenä iltana haastattelussamme yksi tyttö yleisössä huusi jotain 'Miksi olet vielä bändissä?! Etkö näe, että pilaat heidän elämänsä ja uransa olemalla itsesi?!' kaltaista. 

Se oli viimeinen pisara, joka katkaisi kamelin selän. Se totaalisesti heitti minut jo kuukausia lähellä olleen reunan yli. Studio oli todella hiljainen, olisit voinut kuulla jopa nuppineulan putoavan. 

Juontajan suu oli loksahtanut auki, pojat olivat kuin rekan alle jääneitä. Loput yleisön tytöt olivat hiljaa noin kymmenen sekunnin ajan, kunnes jotkut heistä alkoivat huudella samankaltaisia asioita. En pystynyt edes hengittämään; olin pitänyt pojat erossa asioistani enkä ollut kertonut kenellekään saamastani vihasta. Kukaan ei tiennyt, joten se oli aikamoinen shokki heille. 

Saatat ihmetellä, miksi pojat eivät koskaan edes epäilleet minua, mutta olin kehittänyt itselleni niin hyvän julkisivun, että edes minä itse en joskus pystynyt sanomaan eroa uuden ja vanhan minän välillä katsoessani huoneessani olevaan peiliin. 

Suoniini muodostunut jää lopultakin katosi ja pystyin nousemaan ja juoksemaan pois kaikkien minua satuttaneiden luota. Kuulin heidän huutavan perääni, mutta en totellut. 

Menin takahuoneeseen, onneksi kukaan ei ollut siellä sillä hetkellä, ja menin studion ulkopuolelle parkkeeratun autoni luo ja istuin kuljettajan paikalle. (Olin nukkunut pommiin aamulla ja minun piti tulla omalla autollani, kun muut tulivat Modest!'n) Käynnistin moottorin ja lähdin parkkipaikalta. En pysähtynyt ennen kuin saavuin asuntoni pihatielle.

Nousin autosta ja menin suoraan omaan huoneeseeni. Seisoin siinä peilin edessä, peilikuvaani katsellen ja näin kyynelvanat poskillani. En edes yrittänyt pyyhkiä niitä pois. 

Yhtäkkiä raivon aalto pyyhkäisi ylitseni ja huusin lyödessäni nyrkkini peililasiin, joka tippui lattialle miljoonina sirpaleina. Nostin yhden niistä, isoimman minkä pystyin löytämään, ja menin kylpyhuoneeseeni. Istuin kylpyammeen viereen, nojaten selkääni sen kylmää pintaa vasten. 

Katsellessani, kuinka valonsäteet heijastuivat sirpaleen reunoista, tein myös päätökseni. Sen päätöksen, jota olin työntänyt pois mielestäni aina vain uudestaan ja uudestaan. Vedin paitani hihat ylös ja katsoin kiinnostuksen vallassa kuinka sadat arpeni olivat tas kerran kaikkien nähtävillä. 

Kuljetin sormiani syvimmän ja tummimman arven mukaisesti, huokaisin, ja nostin sirpaleen oikealle ranteelleni. Painaessani sitä voimakkaammin ihooni, punainen veri alkoi vuotaa haavasta. En ollut vielä tyytyväinen tulokseen, joten viilsin lasilla syvälle lihaani, vetäen syvään henkeä, kun kipu vähäksi aikaa hukutti kaiken muun alleen. 

Siirryin vasempaan ranteeseeni ja tein sille saman. Huokaisin ja tiputin sirpaleen lattialle, joka oli alkanut muuttua punaiseksi verestä. Kuulin, kuinka joku takoi ulko-ovea ja huusi sen takana, vain vähän aikaa myöhemmin kuulin askelien tulevan makuuhuoneeni oven taakse. 

Kaikki alkoi sumentua verenhukasta ja vain juuri ja juuri tajusin, että pojat olivat tulleet kylpyhuoneen oven taakse huutamaan, mutten ymmärtänyt, mitä he sanoivat. Tummat pisteet alkoivat tulla näkökenttääni ja huokaisin helpotuksesta tajutessani lopun olevan lähellä. 

Ovi avautui ja pojat tulivat sisään. Liam alkoi jakamaan tehtäviä muille heti nähdessään minut. Harry tuli viereeni ja alkoi puhua, mutten kuullut sanaakaan, mitä hän sanoi. Näin vain miten hänen huulensa liikkuivat muodostaen todennäköisesti lohduksi tarkoitetut sanat. Suljin silmäni hymyn karehtiessa huulillani ja pimeys veti minut syvyyksiinsä.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Pimeys alkoi hävitä. Ensin tulivat äänet, ei mitään ymmärrettäväää, sitten ne alkoivat merkitä jotain. 

Seuraavaksi sain tunnon takaisin raajoihini. Avasin silmäni vain sulkeakseni ne uudestaan, koska valo satutti niitä kirkkaudellaan. Yritin avata ne uudestaan, tällä kertaa onnistuen. 

Valo palautui normaalille kirkkaudelleen ja pystyin katsomaan ympärilleni. Olin sairaalahuoneessa ja pojat olivat siellä vanhempieni, veljeni Gregin ja tämän pienen perheen kanssa, kaikki olivat levittäytyneet ympäri huonetta. Kaikki yhtä lukuunottamatta olivat unessa. 

Liam istui vieressäni kättäni pidellen ja täysin hereillä. 

”Ni? Miten voit?” hän kysyi kuiskaten. 

Minä en vastannut, enimmäkseen siitä syystä, etten voinut kurkkuni kuivuuden ja arkuuden takia, mutta osa minusta vihasi heitä pelastamiseni vuoksi. Hän katsoi minua odottavasti. 

Kun hän tajusi etten aikonut vastata, hän huokasi syvään ja kysyi: 

”Haluatko vettä? Kurkkusi mahtaa olla kipeä.” Nyökkäsin ja hän antoi minulle täyden vesilasin. 

Liam huomasi, kun aloin nostamaan käsiäni ottaakseni lasin vastaan ja näin ranteitani peittävät siteet. 

”Onnistuimme soittamaan apua viime hetkellä, muutama minuutti lisää ja olisit ollut poissa ikuisesti,” hän sanoi. Otin lasin häneltä ja siemaisin vettä. 

”Minä en halunnut tulla pelastetuksi,” sanoin muutaman minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. 

Näin silmäkulmastani jonkin liikahtavan vieressäni ja käänsin katseeni äitiini, joka suoristi itsensä tuolissaan. Hän katsoi minua surun täyttämillä silmillä. 

”Niall, miksi? Miksi teit näin meille, minulle?” 

”Halusin vain lopettaa tämän kaiken. Kaiken kärsimyksen, jota olen tuntenut perustamisemme jälkeen,” vastasin hänelle. 

He katsoivat minua hivenen laajentuneilla silmillä. Ainoat asiat, jotka kuulin, olivat kuorsaus ja Liamin ja äitini sydämen syke. 

”Mitä sinulle tapahtui, Niall?” Liam lopetti hiljaisuuden, ”Olet aina ollut niin iloinen.” 

”Se oli pelkkää julkisivua, en ole ollut sellainen pitkään aikaan,” sanoin, jonka jälkeen katseeni siirtyi Gregiin, joka piti poikaansa Theo'a sylissään. ”Äiti, voisitko?” kysyin osoittaen samalla nukkuvaa veljenpoikaani. 

Äiti nyökkäsi, nousi seisomaan, käveli Gregin luokse ja nosti Theon varovasti hänen käsistään. Theo heräsi, muttei alkanut itkemään, kun äiti antoi hänet minulle. 

Tunsin, kuinka suupieleni nousivat heikkoon hymyyn. Theo on yksi niistä harvoista ihmisistä, jotka paransivat elämääni ja oloani pelkällä läsnäolollaan. 

Jonkin ajan kuluttua kaikki huoneessa olijat alkoivat osoittaa heräämisen merkkejä. Louis, Zayn ja Harry hyppäsivät ylös valloittamaltaan sohvalta ja tulivat luokseni heti huomattuaan minun olevan hereillä. 

He puhuivat toistensa päälle, joten en oikeastaan saanut mitään selvää, mistä he puhuivat. He jatkoivat sitä, kunnes Gregin ääni sanoi: 

”Olkaa jo hiljaa, tuolla menolla annatte kaikille päänsäryn!” Kaikki hiljenivät ja minä huokaisin helpotuksesta. 

Silmäluomeni alkoivat käydä painaviksi, ja ennen kuin kukaan muu ehti kysyä mitään, pimeys oli jälleen kerran vienyt minut mukanaan. Viimeinen asia, jonka tunsin, oli kun joku otti Theon pois käsistäni.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Pääsin sairaalasta pois kaksi viikkoa sitten kolmen päivän lepäämisen, parantumisen ja tarkkailunalaisena olemisen jälkeen. 

Olin palannut haastattelu-rutiiniimme ja poissaolostani oli paljon kysymyksiä. Modest! oli onnistunut pitämään totuuden poissa lehdistä. Onneksi paparazzeja ei ollut paikalla ambulanssin tullessa. 

Pojat olivat olleet varjostamassa jokaista liikettäni, kunnes sain tarpeekseni ja tiuskaisin heille, etten tarvinnut apua, ja että minulle oli oma elämäni niin kuin heilläkin. Sillä hetkellä olin niin vihainen, että kun pääsin kotiin, menin suoraan lipastolleni ja kaivoin vaatteiden alta pienen pussin, jonka olin sinne pistänyt kauan aikaa sitten. 

Avasin sen kävellessäni portaita alas olohuoneeseen and tiputin pienen määrän valkoista jauhetta sohvapöydälle. Istuin sohvalla jonkin aikaa. Kun olin varma päätöksestäni, kumarruin pöydän ylle ja hengitin jauhetta nenääni. Melkein saman tien tunsin tutun heroiinin tuoman hyvän olon tunteen. Nojauduin sohvalla taaksepäin ja annoin itseni lipua pois tietoisuudesta.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Olin käyttänyt heroiinia melkein viikon ajan. Tiesin, ettei se ollut hyväksi terveydelleni, olemukselleni tai uralleni, mutta minä en jaksanut enää välittää. 

Pojat alkoivat tulla huolestuneiksi nähtyään muutokseni. He kysyivät minulta siitä monta kertaa, mutta joka kerta minä käänsin heille selkäni ja kävelin pois tilanteesta. 

Jossain vaiheessa minun ja muiden välille alkoi kehittyä niin paljon jännitteitä, että fanitkin alkoivat jonkin ajan kuluttua huomaamaan. 

Eräänä huonosti alkaneena päivänä päätin mennä testaamaan lähistölle juuri avatun klubin. Siitä tuli yksi elämäni huonoimmista päätöksistä. 

Minä menin klubille yksin ja huomasin tanssilattian olevan täynnä musiikin tahtiin tanssivia nuoria. Tanssiminen ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut minun juttuni ja päätin viettää aikani baarin puolella. 

Tunti kului siinä juodessa shotteja toistensa perään. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin tunsin konkun tönäisevän minua. 

Ensimmäinen reaktioni oli humaltuneessa tilassani puolustaa itseäni, joten löin häntä suoraan kasvoihin. Alkoi täysi tappelu, jossa iskuja viljeltiin puolin ja toisin. 

Ohimennen kuulin jonkun käskevän toista soittamaan poliisin ja he saapuivatkin pari minuuttia myöhemmin. Kaksi poliisia tuli irrottamaan minua ja sain ensimmäistä kertaa kunnon väläyksen kätteni jäljistä. Tyypin kasvot olivat ihan mustelmilla ja hänen nenästään vuosi verta, kun taas minulla oli vain muutamia naarmuja kasvoissa ja muutamia mustelmia muualla kehossa, pahiten kärsivät rystyseni, jotka olivat aivan verillä ja tosi kipeät. 

Yksi poliiseista laittoi minulle käsiraudat ja raahasi minut mukaansa autolle. Sinne pääseminen vain ei ollut helppoa, koska katu oli täynnä paparazzeja. 

Poliisi tunki heidän lävitseen vetäen minua mukanaan, mikä oli hyvä juttu, koska en nähnyt mitään salamavalojen räpsyessä. Pääsimme autolle hengissä ja minut pistettiin sen takaosaan. 

Saavuttuamme poliisiasemalle, minulle tehtiin ruumiintarkastus, jolloin he löysivät taskussani olleen heroiinipussin. Minut vietiin putkaan selvittämään päätäni heti sen jälkeen, kun he kysyivät kenelle soittaa. Minä tietenkin annoin heille Liamin numeron ja he soittivat hänelle ja pääosin selittivät tapahtuneen.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Liam

Kun puhelimeni soi keskellä yötä, oli todella ärtynyt. Mutta kun kuulin, että Niall oli viety poliisiasemalle, ärtymyksen tilalle tuli huoli ja hämmennys. Puhelun jäkeen soitin muille ja me menimme yhdessä poliisiasemalle. 

Siellä he selittivät tapahtumien kulun tarkemmin ja me kuuntelimme hiljaa, koska kukaan ei tiennyt kuinka reagoida. 

Meidän pieni ja viaton Niallerimme oli aloittanut tappelun humalassa? Ja häntä syytettiin pahoinpitelystä a huumeiden hallussapidosta? 

Se oli vaikeaa uskoa ja meidät vietiin katsomaan häntä. Hän oli sikiunessa ja meille sanottiin, että voisimme viedä hänet mukanamme takuiden maksamisen jälkeen. 

Myöhemmin me raahasime hänet autoon ja ajoimme minun asunnolleni. Siellä me laskimme hänet sohvalle makaamaan ja jonkin ajan kuluttua me kaikki nukahdimme niille paikoille, joille olimme menneet istumaan.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Niall

Ensimmäinen asia, jonka huomasin herätessäni, oli kauhea päänsärky. Kun avasin silmäni, toivoin etten olisi, koska valo tuntui polttavan niitä. Voihkaisin kivusta. 

”Vihdoinkin olet herännyt! Tajuatko sinä edes kuinka huolestuneita me olimme?!” kuulin Louis'n huutavan. Hänen ainoa vastauksensa minulta oli toinen voihkaisu ja Liam sanoi kaikille, että pitäisivät äänensä kurissa. 

Yritin avata silmäni uudestaan tällä kertaa siinä onnistuen. Siristellen katsoin ympärilleni ja huomasin, etten ollut kotona. 

”Mitä minä täällä teen? Mitä tapahtui?” Liam vastasi rypistäen samalla otsaansa: 

”Poliisi soitti minulle viime yönä. He kertoivat pidättäneensä sinut tapeltuasi klubilla. He kertoivat sinun olleen humalassa, ja että he pidättivät sinut pahoinpitelystä. He myös löysivät heroiinia taskustasi.” Kalvennein kasvoin katsoin häntä. ”Kyllä, me tiedämme huumeiden käytöstäsi ja siksi soitimmekin äidillesi tänä aamuna.” Aloin aukaista suutani protestoidakseni, mutta minut keskeytettiin. ”Niall, sinua saatetaan syyttää pahoinpitelystä, ja sinua ainakin syytetään heroiinin hallussapidosta. Äidilläsi oli oikeus tietää” 

Katsoin alas, koska tiesin, että hän oli oikeassa, ja että asioiden kieltäminen ei enää auttaisi. Minun olisi kerrottava kaikki alusta lähtien.

^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^.~.~.~.^_^_^

Syytteeni puitiin yhdessä ainokaisessa oikeudenkäynnissä, koska minua syytettiin vain huumeiden hallussapidosta pahoinpitelysyytteen nostamatta jättämisen vuoksi. Tuomioksi tuli sakot ja vaihtoehtona joko vuoden vankeus tai puolen vuoden vieroitusohjelmaan osallistuminen. 

Joten, täällä minä olen, vieroituskeskuksessa kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin. Sovimme poikien kanssa, että One Direction kannattaa pistää jäihin keskuksessaolo ajakseni, koska ilman yhtä jäsentä ei ole myöskään bändiä. 

Jo nyt olen huomannut olevani hivenen lähempänä entistä itseäni, sitä, joka haluaisin taas olla. Jokainen terapiaistunto auttaa minua tässä tavoitteessani. 

Tietenkin tässä on ollut omat vaikeutensa, ja niitä tulee vielä olemaan useitakin kertoja, mutta uskon, että voin jättää elämäni pimeimmän ajan – ja sinä aikana tekemäni virheet – taakseni vielä jonain päivänä.

LOPPU


End file.
